beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Akatsuki
is a character in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. His partner Beyblade is Cyber Pegasus 100HF Sora is an unlockable in the DS Video Game Beyblade: Metal Masters by finishing Hikaru's story in Arcade mode. Appearance Sora has eyes the shade of amber and blond with brown hair. He wears a white sleeveless jacket and red/blue pants. He also sports brown fingerless gloves. He has a golden belt in his pants which holds Cyber Pegasus, his Beylauncher, Grip, and Beypointer. His Beylauncher and Grip are the same shade of red as on Cyber Pegasus's Metal Wheel. Sora is always interested in meeting Gingka Hagane and battling with him, even if it means he loses. Personality Sora is much like Gingka. They sleep during the day, they eat large quantities of food, and are determined to train with their Bey. However, Sora can be much less focused at times. This is probably because of the fact that he admires Gingka. He is pretty strong because he finished 7th in the Japan Team Qualifying for the Beyblade World Championship. History Sora is one of Gingka Hagane's many adoring fans. Back in the day, Gingka entered a Battle Bladers tournament and Sora was instantly impressed by Gingka's skills. Shortly after Gingka's victory, Sora stood up and stared into the ring in utter disbelief. Gingka caught Sora's gaze and looked on at him. Sora had believed he had read Gingka's mind through eye contact. He claimed that Gingka had been thinking that it is Sora's destiny to become his apprentice and learn his every move even though they have never truly spoken to each other although he could never master Starblast Attack and therefore created his own. For some reason he hasn't had much of a debut during the Metal Saga. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion In the anime, Sora is a very big fan of Gingka: one day, he saw one of his battles in the Battle Bladers tournament, and he was totally amazed by his performance. When Gingka won, he therefore got up to cheer for him and somehow he sensed that there was something they had in common at that moment, what with them being the only two people standing up and Gingka more or less looking in his direction. From that day on, Sora worked hard to become just like his idol, mostly when it comes to Beyblading. His first appearance was in episode 29, in which he meets Kenta. One huge problem always comes into Sora's way: he is what we could call a "natural loser". As hard as he tries to be good and to make powerful attacks, his Cyber Pegasus 100HF always ends up dropping to the ground weakly. Everytime he tried to imitate Gingka's Shooting Star Attack, everybody would be shocked at first, yet his "Cyber" just came falling to the ground naturally, due to gravity. Of course, Sora is annoyed by the fact everyone laughs at him during those times, but he usually gets back up soon after those incidents and he just keeps trying harder, ignoring everyone. In general, Sora is a very cool, laid-back kid who, like Gingka, would often sleep in a day. He does get ticked off over a few normal things though, and he can be quite insulting to people who are in his way, going on and telling Kenta's opponent in the Battle Bladers tournament to leave immediately, even pushing him. One of the only aspect of Beyblading that Sora could not understand from Gingka at first was the Blader's Spirit that is needed to Beyblade well. Fortunately, Kenta helped him get on the right way by telling him to get his inspiration from the stars, even though Sora always keeps coming back to his imagined "spirit" of Gingka to lead him correctly. Later in the episode, he finally creates his own special moves(it fails, though). Kenta was really touched by his meeting with Sora, because the latter's determination is quite inspiring. He later appears again, fighting against a guy called Busijima. It is then that he finally meets his idol personally and makes his second and first successful special move. When launching, Sora soars into the sky and shoots his Cyber from up there, aiding his launch with the force of gravity. Beyblade: Metal Masters Sora appeareces for only 2–5 seconds, being shown on a TV along with Benkei and Busujima . He also apears on the scoreboard in 7th place and he was present where all the fellow bladers from the country bid Team Gan Gan Galaxy farewell. Manga Sora was lucky enough to advance automatically to the next level of competition in the Battle Bladers tournament because there was an odd number of contestants. He generally seems indifferent in the manga. Battles Beyblades [[Cyber Pegasus 100HF|'Cyber Pegasis 100HF']] is Sora's Beyblade in both the anime and manga. Special Moves *[[Avalanche Boost|'Avalanche Boost']] : Sora's first finishing move is Sora first used this attack on Episode 29 (anime). *[[O.V. Drive|'O.V. Drive']] : Sora's second finishing move is O.V. Drive. Sora used this attack on Episode 37 versus Busujima. (anime). *[[Starblast Attack|''' Cyber Starblast ']]Attack : Sora often attempts to mimic Gingka's Storm Pegasus' Starblast Attack but always fails. ''Note: O.V Drive Stands for Overdrive Quotes *''"Aw man, epic fail!"'' *"I am Gingka's number one apprentice!" *To Kenta : I wanna battle with strong opponents are you... stronger than you look kid *To Kenta : It looks like youre having alot of fun there , but it would be more fun if you battle with me Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Akatsuki Sora.PNG|Sora BMF_Kenta_and_Sora_ep29_0010.PNG|Sora Aw... Man! Aww.. Epic FAIL!.PNG|''Aw... man! Epic Fail!'' Ginga and Sora meeting.PNG|Ginga meeting Sora Go, Cyber!.PNG|''Go, Cyber!'' Sora annoyed.PNG|Sora annoyed Sora holding Cyber.PNG|Sora holding his Cyber Pegasus 100HF Kenta and Sora.PNG|Kenta and Sora Sora throwing Cyber.PNG|Sora throwing Cyber Pegasus Sora.PNG|Sora Sora Akatsukei.PNG|Sora Sora Akatsukey.PNG|Sora Sora Akatsuki.PNG|Sora Sora Akatsukki.PNG|Sora Sora Akatzuki.PNG|Sora Sora angry.PNG|Sora Sora throwing Cyber on the air.PNG|Sora throwing Cyber Pegasus on the Air Sora VS Bujisima.PNG|Sora VS Bujisima Sorakatsuki.PNG|Sora surprised Sora yelling.PNG|Sora yelling Sora_Katsuki.PNG|Sora Soraa.PNG|Sora SoraAkatsuki.PNG|Sora Zora.PNG|Sora Sora holding his Launcher.PNG|Sora holding his Launcher Sora throwing Cyber Pegasis 100HF.PNG|Sora throwing Cyber Pegasus sora.jpeg|Sora sora3.jpeg|Sora 15443-563.jpg 15445-561.jpg 15461-545.jpg 15487-519.jpg 15510-496.jpg 15511-495.jpg 15512-494.jpg 15513-493.jpg 15514-492.jpg 15515-491.jpg 15537-470.jpg 15540-467.jpg 15543-464.jpg 15662-345.jpg Sora about to jump.png sora looking back.jpg SORA05.JPG sora06.jpg sora07.jpg sora09.jpg sora..jpg sora akatsuki.jpg Beyblade: Metal Masters TV2.jpg|Sora in Metal Masters Manga sora01.jpg sora00.jpg sora08.jpg Trivia *Some people thought Sora was a poser and a copycat because of his Cyber Pegasus. *Sora's Bey, Cyber Pegasus, is essentially Storm Pegasus but with a different Fusion Wheel, Spin Track and Performance Tip (The Spin Track and Performance Tip are the same as Lighting-L-Drago, so it is a mix of L-Drago and Pegasus). Also, it has a different design on the Face Bolt but Cyber's Energy Ring is the same. *Although it is possible to put together L-Drago's pieces with Pegasus' pieces, it will not launch and fall off the launcher without an internal aid. *Sora calls his bey, Cyber Pegasus, Cyber instead of Pegasus. *Sora is the only other person in the anime besides Gingka that has a Pegasis-type Beyblade. *Sora has an aura forming around him when he battles hard enough like the Legend Bladers do, which might make him a potential Legend Blader though he most likely will not be back in Metal Fury. *Sora resembles Cain from The Battle B-Daman series. *Despite not being a member of the Dark Nebula, Sora has two hair colors like most Dark Nebula bladers. *Sora's first and last name have to do with something in Naruto: Sora is a boy who has some of the Nine-Tails' chakra. Akatsuki is the name of an evil organization that plays a major role in the second series:Naruto Shippuden. Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion